C 459
459: Night assault Ye Sha is a killer, in this electrical spark light, his take action like lightning, pinches all of a sudden to the neck of Qiurong Wanxue, wants uniform Qiurong Wanxue in one move. Ye Sha cultivation is more formidable than Qiurong Wanxue, when Ye Sha same pinches like lightning came, Qiurong Wanxue thinks the take action counter-attack already without enough time. But, in this in an instant, the hand of Ye Sha has not pinched the neck of Qiurong Wanxue, stopped has gotten down, a hand covered Ye Sha wrist silently. Does not know when Li Qi Ye has stood in bedside, nobody knows when he stands here, as if he has stood is here same. Suddenly was covered wrist, Ye Sha such killer had also had a scare, when sees is Li Qi Ye , he is the complexion big change. Achieves his such realm person, was covered wrist all of a sudden, this was can be imagined. „” a resonate sound, Li Qi Ye easily crumb Ye Sha wrist, „scoffing”, Ye Sha wrist was ripped livingly by Li Qi Ye . „Ah!” a Ye Sha arm was ripped, the dripping with blood, called out pitifully. As the killer, Ye Sha is a man of decision, an arm was ripped, he is the mist dodges, turns around to run away. „You are all right.” Li Qi Ye has thrown the arm of Ye Sha conveniently, looks at still shaken Qiurong Wanxue, said. Qiurong Wanxue recovered at this time, shook the head, Li Qi Ye grasped her slender waist all of a sudden, said: „We pursue” words to fall, vanishes instantaneously. Ye Sha ran away from the room, immediately runs away toward the Mid City East. As killer, Ye Sha speed, sneaks, he is first-class, the even if same realm person, is unable to compare with him. Although Ye Sha said that was only one treadons into Lesser Saint Senior realm, but also did not have the Lesser Saint Senior strength, but, he was good at assassinating, he had killed Lesser Saint Senior. However, tonight he kicks the sheet iron, he knows that has run into the fearful enemy, therefore, he went all out to run away at the maximum speed. „You thought that you did run away?” However, when Ye Sha thinks got rid of Li Qi Ye , has resounded the Li Qi Ye lazily sound. Sees only a Li Qi Ye hand to hold Qiurong Wanxue to be relaxed, strolls in the moonlight to come, as if, has not been away from regarding him void is the same, one step treads, easily overtook him. Although said that the Ye Sha speed is extremely fast, but , compared with Li Qi Ye , that was misses far. Doesn't said that Li Qi Ye has practiced in society speed first Flying Immortal Physique, his Flying Immortal Physique, easily overtakes Ye Sha. But Li Qi Ye Fate Palace Cultivation Art „Kun Peng’s Six Transformation”, as Emperor Technique „Kun Peng’s Six Transformation”, that is the speed is absolutely astonishing, although „Kun Peng’s Six Transformation” is unable to make up for the Suppressing Prison Divine Physique speed flaw like Flying Immortal Physique completely, but, grows perceptibly as the with speed „Kun Peng’s Six Transformation”, its speed is not Ye Sha can compare by far. Saw that Li Qi Ye follows unexpectedly with ease comfortably in own, Ye Sha was frightened is frightened out of one's wits, the backhand is one such as the lightning common cold thorn shoots at Li Qi Ye , brings to be extremely quick, but, Li Qi Ye evaded easily. In this instantaneous, Kun Peng leaps spatially, Dark Space Transformation, Li Qi Ye has pulled closer the distance at the inconceivable speed, presented in Ye Sha all of a sudden. A Li Qi Ye foot trampled maliciously above the Ye Sha vest, did not need Suppressing Prison Divine Physique, pure strength, the speed of pure place. „Bang” loud sound, Ye Sha was trampled to fall from the upper air by a Li Qi Ye foot, the whole person layer on layer hit on the avenue, dislodged a gulf the avenue. Clear bone scraps resonate sound, Ye Sha was trampled the whole body bone not to know that by a Li Qi Ye foot has disrupted many, the vest collapsed, but, the life hangs one, Ye Sha does not dare to stay, clenches teeth, the mist same place, runs away at the maximum speed. „What happened?” Ye Sha has sunk the avenue, alarmed kept the Mid City young gentleman much, when many people came out watched what happened, unexpectedly saw ran away that pursued. „That, isn't that Ye Sha?” Saw the Ye Sha mist that runs away leaps, immediately some people have recognized his origin. This makes young cultivator see this, thinks inconceivable, Ye Sha to assassinate to grow perceptibly, in killer who young generation of he it can be said that became famous, today is chased down unexpectedly roadless may run away, such matter is really makes the human unable to believe. „That, that isn't the Human Race boy?” When sees Li Qi Ye , there are to participate in the auction young cultivator also to recognize him, this made many people be moved. Did not place in Li Qi Ye in many people the eye at that time, looks like in the young talent, like Li Qi Ye this Human Race boy, is weak not worth mentioning. Nether Boundary, Human Race is the small and weak race, Ghost race does not place in the eye Nether Boundary Human Race cultivator. „This, this was too inconceivable.” Looks that Ye Sha was chased down such as the stray cur by Li Qi Ye , this lets see much this young cultivator is moved. But a Li Qi Ye hand is holding Qiurong Wanxue, followed with ease comfortably in Ye Sha, an appearance of cat catch mouse. „You thought that you can also run away far?” Li Qi Ye has smiled, a finger across the sky, „puff”, Ye Sha does not have including the opportunity of avoidance, „Ah!” a pitiful yell, the blood splashes spatially, a Li Qi Ye finger penetrated the chest of Ye Sha. Ye Sha called out pitifully, dripping with blood, but, still does not dare to have the slight stay, was dragging the severely wounded body, went all out to run away. This including Qiurong Wanxue dumbfounded, she had forgotten this time was Li Qi Ye is hugging her. Killer who Ye Sha, it can be said that Nether Sacred World became famous, regarding her like this small Clan Head, only Ye Sha, only feared that can slaughter in her Snow Shadow Clan, is difficult some people able to keep off. However, at this time, in the Li Qi Ye hand, Ye Sha is the stray cur, in the Li Qi Ye hand, Ye Sha absolutely does not have the strength of counter-attack. „This, this, actually this Human Race boy is the where to come experience, unexpectedly so overbearing!” Sees Li Qi Ye to force Ye Sha such as the stray cur, sees this young cultivator complexion big change, many people pursued, to look the outcome. In fact, such matter was really too normal, Ye Sha cultivation indeed was very strong, at least was at young one generation, what a pity, Li Qi Ye , but slaughter Saint Senior person., Ye Sha cultivation was also very strong, but, he lacks Emperor Technique, lacks Immortal Emperor Treasure Item this rank the thing, even if he is strong, is hard with Li Qi Ye strives for hegemony. That feared that is the same realm cultivator, if a side has practiced Emperor Technique, had Immortal Emperor Treasure Item, that suppresses another side absolutely, another side even is higher than a level, is difficult to run away the suppressed destiny. „Bang”, finally, Ye Sha is dragging the body of heavy losses, broke in a building, clashes, yelled: „Brother Mo, saves me!” The words fall, dropped down. Dropping down Ye Sha was supported all of a sudden, this person Skyscraping Sect Successor Mo Li Dao. Ye Sha and Mo Li Dao friendship is very deep, in the crucial moment, he went to Mo Li Dao. Mo Li Dao helps up Ye Sha, behind sees Li Qi Ye that chases down, he is the complexion changes. Mo Li Dao makes Ye Sha enter the room, then he stopped up in the entrance, Li Qi Ye has smiled, stood in airborne, looks at Mo Li Dao, said: „Hands over Ye Sha!” „Junior, kills people not the excessive point place, if you must solve grievances with the Ye Sha brother, the Ye Sha brother is not another day convenient today!” The Mo Li Dao sinking sound said. Ye Sha comes Blood Clan, but Mo Li Dao comes Heavenly Demon Race, these two clan friendship always must by, especially Night Walk Cult and Skyscraping Sect discusses Southern Remote Cloud be the alliances, because is very formidable in Southern Remote Cloud Monster Race and Human Race strength, such as Thousand Carp River and Yu Shan Immortal Country such Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect is the inheritance of Human Race, Monster Race and Charming Spirit. Because of so, surely is joins up in Southern Remote Cloud like Blood Clan, Stone Golem and Heavenly Demon. Now Ye Sha goes for shelter in him, truth that Mo Li Dao has not rescued. Li Qi Ye has smiled, shook the head, said: „That is impossible matter, annoys my head unexpectedly, only then the one road can walk to him, that dies! However, he has two choices, wants dead happily, died a tragic death slowly!” „Big tone!” Mo Li Dao the complexion sinks immediately, his both eyes one severe, coldly said: „Junior, draws back wide sea and sky! You are clear, here is not Southern Remote Cloud, here is Nether Boundary! This is the Ghost race world.” The meaning of Mo Li Dao this saying threat recalled that after was very obvious, this also indeed, as the young generation of talent, Mo Li Dao in Ghost race was also many friends. „Nether Boundary how.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, unflustered, said: „Nine Worlds, although is big, no matter what I walk, I want to come to come, wants to walk walks, where is the same!” „Said the boastful talk!” At this time Divine Burn Imperial Prince came, he sneers, Divine Burn Imperial Prince and Ye Sha has a grudge, he is impossible to help Ye Sha, but, listens to the Li Qi Ye words, he is not feeling well, Li Qi Ye has gone bad his business, he already bore a grudge in the heart, now Li Qi Ye actually so says the boastful talk, making him also sneer. In fact, at this time was Divine Burn Imperial Prince came incessantly, came including Qing Jin Zi, many young cultivator were alarmed, catches up to watch this disturbance. Under glare of the public eye, was being held the slender waist by Li Qi Ye , this lets Qiurong Wanxue is the pink / white face is burning, the whole body feels hot. Li Qi Ye does not pay attention to Divine Burn Imperial Prince, looked at Mo Li Dao one, said: „My patient is limited, fast hands over Ye Sha, in order to avoid from harming.” „From harming?” Mo Li Dao smiled proudly, has stood, immediately was with overpowering momentum, „buzz”, his Shu has launched Two Divine Rings! „Really is Lesser Saint Senior.” Sees on Mo Li Dao to launch Two Divine Rings, making many young one generation change countenance, Mo Li Dao steps into Lesser Saint Senior realm, so young has such cultivation, this indeed is an extraordinary talent. Next